Tyrs Thoughts
by D-fens
Summary: Tyr realizes what the crew means to him


Disclamer: I dont own Andromeda, Tribune does.  
  
Feedback: Good, bad, I want it. And I want to thank everyone for the great reviews I got for my last story.  
  
Spelling etc...: English isnt my first language, or even my second, so there is bound to be some errors (a whole lot, actually). Hope it ainÂ´t too bad.  
  
Rating: G, I think. I havenÂ´t got the hang of the rating system yet.  
  
AuthorÂ´s note: This is my take on the mystery that is Tyr Anasazi of Kodiak Pride. Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Tyr walked along the corridor to his quarters. It was night, and he had just finished a run around the ship. While he was passing the quarters of his fellow crewmembers, he started thinking of his situation.  
  
First he had captain Dylan Hunt. A man that could have been a great Nietzschean, if it hadnÂ´t been for his optimism and blind faith in others. Besides that, he was a good leader, and Tyr even considered him a friend. He would never admit it, but he knew he could count on Dylan to cover his back in a fight. Dylan was a vital part of his survival, and therefor, Tyr was ready to return the favor, if needed.  
  
Next was the ships avatar. Everybody on the ship knew he was uncomfortable with Rommie, but no one knew why. And if the would know, they might agre with him. He knew the ship had feelings for her captain that where not suitable for a warship. That could lead to a error in judgement in a critical time, witch could cause his demise. He did not like the thought. However, that was a longshot, and the android had proven useful on several occasions.  
  
Now he had come to the Rev Bems room. He had never considered himself working with a Magog, much less trusting one. It had been a hard first couple of months, but as a true Wayist, he hadnÂ´t harmed a fly. Rev Bem was one of the two on this ship that he could have a intellectual challenging discusion with. The other was Dylan, but that was because of their different view of life. With Rev, he could talk about everything, and he enjoyed it. Also this was something he didnÂ´t admit, he was after all Nietzschean, and not supposed to socialize  
  
with people deemed inferior. But he didnÂ´t care anymore. He had found out the hard way that Nietzscheans wasnÂ´t any better than anyone else.  
  
And that lead him to the next person in line, the most interesting person he ever met. Beka Valentine. She was human, but there was nothing inferior with her. He knew that she looked at him from the corner of her eye, when she thought no one was watching. And he had looked at her. She was in a way stronger than any woman he had met. Maybe not in physical strength, but in attitude, loyalty and beauty. Yes, he thought, she was beautiful. He was actually ready to throw away his dream of being a Alpha of his own pride just for her. That was a big sacrifice, but he was sure.  
  
He quickly stoped thinking about it and went on. Next was Harpers room, and his mind took him back to when they first met and joined the crew. Harper hadnÂ´t trusted him, and he couldnÂ´t blame him. He had heard from Beka about Harpers life on Earth, and the constant Nietzschean attacks. Of course Harper didnÂ´t trust him, almost no one has a good experience with a Nietchean. But Harpers had been extremly bad. Tyr knew why. Nietzscheans was geneticly superior, and they didnÂ´t like any inferior human that was smarter than them. He knew Harper would take every chance he had showing them he was smarter, even if it put his life in danger. He would simply never give up. But as time on the Andromeda went on, Harper and Tyr got close, and had a special bond. Not just because they needed each other, but because they actually liked the their company. "Who would have guessed I would end up friend with a kluge", he thought, but regretted it the next second. Harper was more than that. He was smart, and that would reward him some day. Until then, Tyr would protect him.  
  
Last he came to Trances room. She was a mystery to all onboard. Who was she, where did she come from and what did she want? Tyr didnÂ´t know the answer, and that worried him. However, he belevied she wasnÂ´t a threat, besides, she was handy to have around, since they didnÂ´t have a experienced doktor. She did a good job, after all. And then there was her impact on Harper. They where a good team, completing each other perfectly. Tyr didnÂ´t believe that their friendship where gonna last. He had seen how they looked at each other, and touched. There was something between them, they where in love, they just hadnÂ´t admited that to themself, or each other. He could actually smell their love for each other when the where in the same room, and on more than one ocasion he had thought bringing this to their attention. "Love will find a way", Rev had said on another subject, and in this case he hoped the Wayist knew what he was talking about. If nothing happens, He thought about just giving Harper a little push in the right direction. That would probably be enough.  
  
He had finally reached his quarters, and after a shower he went to bed, falling to sleep the second his head touched the pillow.  
  
The End. 


End file.
